Graduation
by Miss Stanley
Summary: When Edward left, Bella never went to Jacob. Would Edward eventually come back for Bella? What would he find when he did? One Shot..sort of fluff.


Maybe I would come to regret the decision. Maybe it was to late. Maybe she wouldn't want me anymore. Maybe she had moved on. But....there was still the chance she hadn't. That's all I could hope for...but is that really what I wanted? Isn't the sole reason why I left to protect her from my nature? From the supernatural? For her to move on. To have a normal human life uncomplicated by monsters that should only exist in nightmares and make belief.

But yet here I am. Back after all this time. Because I couldn't stay away. If there was just even the slightest chance at all that she was unhappy, I had to know! Her happiness and safety was what I lived for. If I didn't have her, there would be no me. But if she was happy....I would push my self away again. For good. I would go to Italy or find something to do me off. The pain was just to much without her in my life. I never knew it would be this hard when I left, I mean, I knew it would be hard to leave but I thought it wouldn't be any harder than before her. That was a serious mistake. I was miserable.

I stayed in South America locked in the attic of some hotel. I sat. In the dark. All the time. The only time I went out was to hunt and occasionally pop up to Denali to visit My parents, and siblings. But I wouldn't stay long. I could only handle their overwhelming thoughts and desperate pleas and concern for so long. She was my life, and without her, I died. But wouldn't you die to protect the one you loved? Take your own life to save theirs? That's what I thought I was doing with her. I thought I could save her. I hope that she was happy, and had forgotten about me...but the other part prayed she didn't and I could have her again. My heart almost shuddered at the thought of her forgetting me. How could she, if she really loved me like I loved her? But that didn't mean she couldn't move on.

When I had heard about the graduation, I came to a decision. I would come to Forks to watch my love ungracefully take the stage and receive her diploma. I just had to see her, for what may be the last time. She was myonly. She was my everything. She was My Bella.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

It was graduation. That realization struck me as soon as I rolled over to stare at my blaring alarm. Today was the day I left high-school. Today my solitude would be rocked. I would be forced into making decisions about college. Which I had already made, but Charlie would not be to pleased with my decision. I knew I couldn't leave Forks, so college was not an option. The best I could do was keep my job at Newton's Outfitters and put rent forward when I moved in with my roommate. Angela. She was the only person I could be open at all with anymore. I never told her everything that had went on with Edward and I, how could I? That would spill out his secret.

All anyone knew is that he left me. He left me in the woods and never came back. He left me an empty shell of who I used to be. I barely uttered a word at all anymore. Charlie had to force words from me, and usually then after a great deal of prying. Angela would talk mostly, and I listened, but I put in a friendly conversation with her weekly. I wonder how that would change when I moved in with her?

I no longer cooked meals for Charlie exept on occasion when the guilt would get to me. I never slept much either, my dreams haunted of him. Insomnia didn't help my coordination so much. I never played music, watched TV, or got on my computer. The only time I touched it was to E mail my mother. My life wasn't living. I wasn't living. I was just here. My soul had left long ago, when he took it with him. I was frozen between life and death, limbo I suppose. Nothing else seemed to matter. Nothing else seemed to be important enough to take away the pain that had frozen my heart. I waited silently for Edward to return, but he never did, and I had to admit probably never would. But I waited, because what else was there to do? I couldn't love. I couldn't even walk.

The pain was like no other. Like loosing a limb. Like that whole phantom limb thing. You go to use it, but only to find its not there, even though it feels like it should be a part of you, its not any longer. He didn't want me. I couldn't live with that. It was my fault. Not his, I understood I couldn't possibly hold for him what he held for me. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Bells, you need to get up. Graduation starts in 2 hours!" Charlie grumbled from behind my door.

I slowly got up from my bed. Today I was graduating. Today I would begin the rest of my life....waiting for my love to come back. Today I would day just a little bit more inside when he didn't show. Today was worse.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

"Cam Swabbz." Principal Green called on stage. A young man with dirty blonde hair bounded on stage shaking hands with all the teachers before reaching for his diploma. He was loved at the school, edward could tell.

_He's such a good kid._

_Hate losing him._

_I'm really gonna miss Cam._

_Thats a damn shame for the football team._

_DAMN IT! Now I'll never get my chance to work out that whole teacher/student fantasy......_

Wow, That Ms. Cope had a dirty mind.

It was getting close. She should be next.

_Who's next? hmmm. Yes, Bella Swan. I wonder if she even showed up. _

Why wouldn't Bella show up for her graduation?

_I haven't seen her out in so long. No dances, As soon as schools out, so is she. She's in so much pain._

Oh no. Part of my fears were sort of confirmed. She was hurting, she hadn't moved on, and it was completely my fault.

"Isabella Swan." Principal Green called up. I saw a tiny figure drowned in a blue polyester gown move up the stairs. My breath caught in my throat. Her hair was a mess, thrown up in a ponytail, half ready to fall out. She had deep circles under her eyes. Her lifeless eyes. I remember the sparkle that used to be in those deep brown chocolate eyes, now they just looked muddy.

What had I done?

_Bella. My daughter what is so wrong? I can't believe she waits to tell me on graduation day that she isn't going to college. 'I'm not going Dad, never. It's a waste. I can't do it. I'm sorry, that's just the way it is.' that's what she said._

_Bella! *scoff* What a joke! Half of the boys want her even though she is a mess! She can't even talk to anyone!_

_Bella, I hope she'll be okay living together. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I thought she would make it out of Forks, but it seems though she's stuck. Like she's waiting for him....._

_Waiting for Him. _

_She's holding on for Him._

_Bella can have anyone and she waits on HIM? _

_Why him? He left, why does she wait?_

_He's what holds her here. _

The thoughts flooded threw my head. They disturbed me. She was waiting on me? Was she planning on doing this forever?

She tripped clumsily over to her diploma, but there was something off about it. She should have blushed. But all she did was look ahead. Numb. She looked.....dead. She exits the stage. And that was it. "Congrats grads!" Everyone yelled.

This is my chance. My only chance to get to her. To make her okay again. To apologize and beg. I waited til she was by herself secluded outside. I walked up next to her, yet she didnt' seem to notice. Why would she? I was silent. Suddenly though her breath caught, her knees wobbled, her head shot up around in all directions. She was on alert.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I could feel him. I could feel his presence. He was here. Edward was here! I could feel the electricity in the air. "Edward." I whispered into the darkness. I felt something move towards me, and a hand caught my hair. "Bella." That familiar velvet voice whispered back. I swung around. I stared at him. At his jaw, his topaz eyes, his pink lips...I slowly reached a shaking hand out towards his cheek. It was cold. Suddenly loud sobs broke through my body, sending my crashing into his chest. He held me tight in an embrace, seeming as if he never wanted to let me go. "You came back." I croaked.

"How could I not Bella. My love. I'm so sorry for ever leaving you. I've caused us both a great deal of unnecessary pain." He whispered into my hair. "I love you."

I sobbed again, "Then why? WHY!? Why did you leave!" I couldn't contain my anger anymore, I whipped out of his arms slamming against the cold marble of his chest with my fist.

"I was trying to protect you" He touched my cheek.

"From what?"

"From me. From us. But, I can't do it Bella. I can't do it anymore. I need you! Please, I need you." He flung himself at me in desperation, one that I matched.

"You can't ever do that again! You can never leave me like that."

"You're right my Bella. I could never do that again." He whispered before barely touching his lips to mine. It was sweet for about a minute, then it turned into desperation. To hunger. My lips smashed against him, our tongues intertwined. He moaned and I sighed into his mouth,he tasted of familiar cinnamon. The kiss died back down into its sweetest form.

I was Bella, and he was Edward again. We were meant to be together. That's just how it was. Fate could not part us. Edward could not either. We were supposed to be and always would.

"My love."


End file.
